User blog:Invader Moss/Dear Conker...
I am writing this because it seems to me that it needed to be written. This is meant to be read without emotion and I'm not trying to be rude or anything. Dear Conker's Bad Fur Day, You claim that our arguments give you depression. Heh. That's about as possible as a person getting stabbed with a sword going through their heart, being left on the ground in the middle of the woods for ten days, then still being alive. I've done a lot of reseach on this topic, and I learned that losing a few arguments that you start—especially arguments that are just on the Internet—isn't enough to trigger the chemical imbalance in your brain that causes depression. If you hate the arguments so much, why do you even bother with them anymore? You need to understand that my characters hating the charcters you roleplay as und insulting them, as well as yourself some of the time, aren't personal attacks. My characters are mean, okay. Some are simply just as short-tempered as you are, so if you attempt to penalize them for that, you're attempting to penalize yourself. I make them this way to vent anger without breaking things or hurting other people. I'm not the most pleasant person when I snap, so I've created OCs to keep me from being pushed to the point of snapping. I kill them off and humiliate them and things like that when I get bored to keep me from doing something that could hurt someone. I also make a few of them mean, like Amilija, to go against stereotypes. Some are just simply sarcastic and nothing more than that. You always take their sarcasm and insults as personal attacks, but why? You say you hate the arguments, but you always start them with a satement that you claim isn't meant to start a fight but obviously would start a fight whether you really wanted to (which most of the time it seems like you do) or not. I give into arguments because they're a ton of fun, but I don't start them. Another thing: You say all my OCs are mean. Plenty of them are, okay. But several aren't. Amelie, Rasa, Kjersti, Carin, Hali, Matthias, Tino, Maya, "Tonya," Jewel, Andrus, Katya, Riley, Maria-Theresa, Yukkiko, Kasumi, Maddeline, Sasha, Demitri, Chao, Jun, Pechka, Roderich, Orlanda, Raku, Honor, Lily, Haruhi, Eirene, Esperanza, Kyle, Gabrielle, Basch, Toby, and Shelby are all nice people. Also, you go on about how everyone will blame you. WHY? If you don't want us to, and you don't want us to get annoyed and irritated with you, just shut the heck up because we aren't going to blame you for no reason. Finally, you've said more than once you want us to accept and respect you. If you're rude towards someone, the victim and the victim's friend have no reason to respect you or even remotely like you. You're always saying how Hyper getting mad at you is rude. You have no right say that, do you? You make your life sound so much worse than hers, which is probably the most insensitive way you could act towards anyone on this site, so her reaction is warranted, and it isn't rude at all, because you're the one being rude! With the way you've acted up until now, you need to accept us before we'll accept you. Some people here are sarcastic, some are depressed, some are gay, some are autistic, some have ADHD. Accept everyone here. Until you accept LMX, Hyper, RBH, Yuki, myself, and everyone else that you haven't, I sure as heck won't accept are respect you, because I have no reason to if you don't accept and respect all of my friends and me. —Isabel Edwards, a.k.a. TK Category:Blog posts